GTO: The Bird and the Dragon
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: Eikichi Onizuka is tough as they come, but can he handle a day in the delivery room?


GTO: The Dragon and the Bird  
  
"I am Eikichi Onizuka, aged 24, and ladies, sorry to disappoint, but I am a taken man," said Onizuka, staring seriously into the video camera, the camera then shot upon a woman in a hospital bed, who puffed and panted in pain, "and this is the beautiful, gorgeous, elegant, lovely, exquisite, stunning, insert-more-words-of-the-like creature who stole me from your grasp - Azusa Onizuka!"  
  
"Mr. Onizuka," said Doctor Takemiya, tapping on Onizuka's shoulder, "while we don't mind video taping of births, we do mind entire camera and lighting set ups."  
  
Omizuka blinked, looking at all the equipment he borrowed, cluttering up the delivery room. "It's just a little set up doc, as Great Daddy Onizuka it's my duty to capture their breaths, their first cries and first spit ups! And for that we need perfect lighting!"  
  
Azusa clutched her teeth in pain, holding the blankets for dear life, "Who cares, just please get them out!"  
  
"Be patient, Mrs. Onizuka, it should be any time now," assured Doctor Takemiya.  
  
"You said that twenty minutes ago!" Accused Azusa.  
  
Onizuka swung a spotlight on the good doc, "Why yes you did, and you also said that ten minutes before that, it's almost as if you don't know when they're going to come!"  
  
The doctor smiled, patting Onizuka's shoulder, "You're absolutely right. I don't, and I doubt the twins do either."  
  
Azusa tried to sigh, but was interrupted by a sharp pain. "Aaaaah!"  
  
"Ah, sounds like the buns are done, let's go and deliver them, Mr. Onizuka.Mr.Onizuka?"  
  
Onizuka cowered in the corner, trembling in tears, "Too much pressure - can't we do this next week??"  
  
~@@@~  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh! Oooohhhhhhhh! I can't take this anymore! The pain is too horrendous!"  
  
"Mr. Onizuka, please calm down!" Begged a nurse, trying to hold down Onizuka, who was running around the room in a fit.  
  
Azusa found she couldn't get as panicky as her husband, though she could scream louder. "ONIZUKA! HERE - NOW!"  
  
Onizuka ran from the nurse and zipped to her side, waggling a puppy tail behind him, "I'm here, I'm here! How can I help? I'll do anything - ANYTHING!" Onizuka panted like a dog, and then eased in following her pants as she contracted.  
  
"How about being a good little Great Husband Onizuka, and sitting there quietly, let me handle the pain and screaming."  
  
Onizuka sniffled, "I can't help it, I'm very sensitive! The sympathy pains are killing me, I don't know how long I can hold out!"  
  
Azusa tried to smile, "Hold in there, you'll make it."  
  
~@@@~  
  
"We're going to administer the drugs now, Mrs. Onizuka, remain still as we insert the needle into your."  
  
The need was gone.  
  
"Where did it go? Nurse, have you seen the - Mr. Onizuka!"  
  
Eikichi sighed relief, "Oh, that feels good."  
  
Azusa plucked the needle from his skin. "There.there we go."  
  
"Mrs. Onizuka!"  
  
Azusa breathed deeply, "Trust me, he needs it more than me, you'll understand soon."  
  
"But."  
  
~@@@~  
  
Onizuka backed into the wall, clutching his heart, "Blood, blood, this is getting too intense! Oh.my head."  
  
"You've seen blood before!" Growled Azusa, not in the mood to be polite.  
  
"Yeah, but not from - there!" Weakly replied Onizuka, scraping at the walls in a frenzy.  
  
"Ah, we're beginning to see a head!" Declared Doctor Takemiya. "Push hard, Mrs. Onizuka!"  
  
"I am!" Yelled Onizuka, banging at the walls, "Wait, did you say you see a head?" He rushed to his wife's side, taking hold of her hand, "OK, we can do this! You push, and I'll pull, and get a plunger if need be! Oh wait, I have one already, good thing I brought it along. Wait, where were we?"  
  
"Congratulations, you have a son."  
  
"Oh, that's where we were," laughed Onizuka, "WHAT?! I missed it!"  
  
Tears rolled down Azusa's cheeks at the sound of her baby crying, it sure sounded healthy and had the vocal cords of an Onizuka.  
  
Eikichi wept into his arm, and then into the side of the bed, drowning out the cries of the child, "I'm feeling so.emotional right now! I think I'm going to cry."  
  
"You already are," laughed Takemiya, "Here, like to see him?"  
  
Onizuka raised his head, and peered down on the infant, as a nurse dipped it down for him to look. Onizuka's eyes bulged, "It's a lizard mutant!"  
  
The nurse blinked, "Mr. Onizuka, I assure you it's a baby."  
  
"I've never seen a baby that looked like a lizard!"  
  
She glared, "Sir, when babies are born their heads tend to be odd shapes, it's normal."  
  
Onizuka glared back, "Well, if you say so.Welcome to the family, Great Son Onizuka.even if you look like something from a camp monster movie." Onizuka took the boy, and held him close, bucketing tears. "My.son."  
  
Azusa didn't have time to share the moment; she was already preparing to push for a second infant.  
  
Onizuka gave his son to the nurse, and ran to Azusa's spread legs. "Ok. Kiddo in there, you let your brother beat you to the finish line, let's see a spectacular finale from you!"  
  
Takemiya pushed the crazy man out of the way, "Mr. Onizuka, you're disrupting the procedure!"  
  
Onizuka pulled on a doctor's coat, "Azusa, let's see some pushing, this baby's eager."  
  
Azusa didn't need encouragement; she strained pressure inside, pushing the second baby closer to her barrier. Onizuka kept an eye there, watching her barrier expand, he fought his growing panic attack, and natural instinct to escape through the vent. The baby's head popped through, it let out a great roar, no.more like a squawk, like a screeching bird.  
  
"Excellent work, another push should do it," coached Onizuka.  
  
Doctor Takemiya pulled the coat off of Onizuka, and thrust him beside Azusa's bed, "Sir, I am the doctor, now sit there and don't make a fuss!"  
  
Azusa took hold of Eikichi's wrist, "Please, just do as he says, this'll all be over soon."  
  
"Oh.OK," he moped.  
  
With that, she returned to her pushing.  
  
"Congratulations, you have a daughter!"  
  
Azusa dizzily lay back in the bed, faint from the birthing. Onizuka took the girl in his arms, and breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, at least she looks normal, but maaaan, she sounds like a bird getting strangled!"  
  
The nurse tapped her feet, "Newborns tend to sound like that, Mr. Onizuka."  
  
"But the boy doesn't. And you said newborns are supposed to have weird shaped heads, but she looks fine, now explain that one."  
  
Nonchalantly, she left the room silently, taking a moment to glare back at him.  
  
~@@@~  
  
Azusa awoke to the sound of three people crying in an armrest beside her bed. It was Eikichi, weeping along with the babies in his arms. She smiled, trying with difficulty not to laugh.  
  
"Is everything OK?" She quietly asked.  
  
Onizuka turned his head to her, "Look kids, Mama's awake *sniffle*"  
  
"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm just feeling so emotional," he replied, letting out another bucket of tears, "Besides, the kids and I are having a contest to see who can cry the loudest, we already had the longest - Ryu won that one."  
  
Azusa raised an eyebrow, "Ryu?"  
  
Onizuka nodded, holding up the boy, "A lizard like him deserves to be called a dragon. As for the girl, she sounds more like a bird in human clothing, so I was thinking Tori, but if you don't - "  
  
Azusa sat up, making a thumb up, "Sounds A-OK to me Great Daddy Onizuka. Tori and Ryu it is."  
  
Happily grinning, he placed the crying twins in their mothers' arms. Immediately they stopped, and snuggled into her warmly.  
  
Onizuka sat back, watching them bond with their mother, "Ah, excellent, I can't wait till we get to ground them, and scare off their dates - ah, parenting will be bliss."  
  
A young man walked in to take some laundry away; he took a moment to look at the two infants. "Aww, what cute babies they are. Your daughter sure will be a stunner."  
  
Onizuka's ears burnt, he took the young man by his collar, "How dare you hit on my baby girl! She's not allowed to date yet you scumbag!"  
  
"Eikichi!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll handle this!"  
  
~@@@~  
  
Onizuka chased him through the halls of the hospital, gathering scary tools as he pursued him. "Great Daddy Onizuka must keep all filthy perverts away from his precious angel!"  
  
"YOU'RE CRAAAAZY!"  
  
~@@@~  
  
Azusa rocked Ryu and Tori in her arms as she hummed to them peacefully. "Welcome to the family, Great Twins Onizuka."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ah, I seem to make a new next gen every week. :P I'll do some follow up stories about Tori and Ryu some time soon - hopefully. So, what did we think? 


End file.
